Eternal Bonds
by DarkAceInfinity
Summary: Sora and Riku are called in to defend the Corner Stone of Light. They get more than they expected when they are dragged into a place they thought they never had to go again. (Set after KH2 with spoilers of many games) (SoRiku and more later)


Eternal Bonds

'My friends are my, POWER!' ~Sora

Warning: Yaoi SoRiku (SoraXRiku)More pairings later ;)

Summary: Weeks after defeating Xemnas and returning to Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku are called in by the King to defend the Corner Stone of Light. They get more than they expected and are pulled into somewhere both thought they would never go again.

Old foes return along with new friends.

Sora and Riku must keep their hearts strong and fight with the power of teamwork to pull through and team up with new allies. The darkness is gaining evermore powerful though and it's loyal followers as well.

What will happen next for our two heroes?

(Story set after KH2 with spoilers of a few KH games)

(Crossovers could be later)

Prologue:

"King Mickey,"

"Yes Master Yen Sid?"

"I have terrible news."

The black mouse waited patiently for his teacher to continue, a worried look on his face.

"It seems that the Lanes Between have not disappeared yet, all the worlds are still connected." The wise wizard said, stroking his beard.

Mickey looked taken aback.

"But... The Heartless and Nobodies have been defeated; the worlds should have gone back to normal by now." He said.

"Indeed. I have more news. It seems that someone will attempt to consume the Corner Stone of Light with darkness in the near future." The old man said grimly.

"Gosh, we have two problems. I can't do both." The mouse said, unsure on what to do.

"Mm. I have thought about that already and I have come up with a way to deal with both problems."

"Yes?"

"Send a letter to Sora and Riku. They can guard the Corner Stone of Light while you investigate why the worlds have not returned to normal."

Chapter 1: Messages

"Wake up lazybum!"

No... Sleeping...

"Sora!"

Go away evil monster, I'm sleeping...

Ouch! Who kicked my leg?

I opened one eye only to close it again because of the bright light.

No, not the Door to Light but the blazing sun. I kind of miss that Door.

"Come on, Sora."

That didn't sound like Kairi.

I opened both eyes and sat up, shaking my head to get the sand out of my unruly spiked hair.

Oh, Riku.

"What time is it?" I murmured tiredly as I rubbed my eyes.

"Past noon." My red-haired friend said, batting her eyelashes at me.

Girls are weird but I guess nearly every boy I've met have been weird as well. I'm weird too, what about you?

"Wow, I slept for ages." I said, standing up and stretching.

My silver haired friend chuckled and punched me on the arm lightly.

"Lazy." He said.

What do you expect? I need some relaxing time after beating Xemnas and saving the universe once again along with some help from my friends.

"Come do something with us Sora! Selphie wants us to go to the movies with her." Kairi said coyly.

Ooookkk... Like I said; girls are weird or is it all the girls I know that are weird and sometimes scary?

Two guys and two girls going to the movies together, hmm... Double date?! Nah, Kairi wouldn't do that.

"Doesn't it sound sweet, Soraaaa?" She said sickly sweetly.

Would she?

Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Yay! I'm not the only one who doesn't like this idea!

"Umm..." How do you turn down a girl gently without them going rabid?

"Sure Kai, you coming too right Ku?" I asked as I grabbed Riku's arm and linked mine with his.

"Sure." He grunted, avoiding my eyes for some reason.

His arm felt stiff, tense.

"Then it's a date! Opps, I mean... Nevermind!" Kairi stuttered, grabbing my free arm.

She dragged me with an iron grip and I still had my other arm linked with Riku's.

There's no way I'm going with her alone!

*Yawn* This movie sucks.

I could hardly keep my eyes open as the corny chick flick played on the huge cinema screen.

Riku sat next to me on my right, Selphie sat next to him and Kairi sat on my left.

She had her head on my shoulder which I found strangely uncomfortable.

When she did this when we were younger I would blush deeply each time but now, after so many adventures... I don't feel the same about her.

"Awwww!" Both girls cooed in unison as the woman and man in the movie said something extremely corny.

I hope Olette and Naminé don't like dumb movies like these. I wonder how they're doing and all my other friends too.

Riku had his arms crossed and he looked annoyed.

"Want to escape?" I whispered into his ear.

He turned his head to me and smirked as if to say, 'Yes. Save me from this torment that is worse than hell and I'll give you ice-cream!'

Or the smirk could have meant, 'Ok but make it the most dramatic exit ever!'

Hmm...

"Fire." I said almost silently, arm outstretched slightly to the bottom left corner of the cinema screen.

A small flicker of a reddish-orange light appeared where I cast it and it soon grew bigger and bigger until it formed into a small fire.

I wonder if Merlin and Yen Sid will yell at me for doing this?

I'm surprised that no-one has noticed yet apart from Riku.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly with a bit of humour in his aquamarine eyes.

"Look." I whispered to Kairi, pointing at the slowly growing flame.

She took her head off my shoulder and directed her eyes to the flame and screeched, "AHHHHH! FIREEEEE!"

Nearly everyone covered their ears, Riku and I included.

I never knew that she had such a loud voice.

As soon as everyone slightly recovered from the shriek, the cinema went into utter chaos with people screaming and pushing each-other to the exit door.

Riku and I burst out laughing as the last person exited through the door, both of us still in our seats. The girls had 'ditched' us long ago and the small flame had soon disbursed since I cast Fire instead of Fira and Firaga.

"You really need to teach me how to do that." My one-year-older friend said.

"Maybe but I thought you could only cast dark spells like Dark Aura and Dark Shield."

He looked thoughtful and replied, "I guess so. Maybe I could make some spells of my own."

I wonder if he will blow himself up?

Once Riku and I had gotten out of the cinema we went to our favourite island and sat on our bent paupu tree.

It was night-time and the stars were out, their light reflecting on the calm sea's surface. The soothing sound of waves going back and forth on the shore was heard.

"It's so peaceful." I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Mmm..."

"Sora,"

"Yes Riku?"

"look!"

I opened my eyes, curious as to what my friend was looking at. I widened my eyes in wonder as a Gummi Ship came speeding through the sky towards us.

"I thought that the Lanes Between had gone." Riku said.

I thought so too. Is there a new threat already? Will I ever get a break from fighting? Actually I feel sort of excited, strangely. I guess I miss the adrenaline of a fight, and the warm power of the Keyblade circulating through my veins. I miss all the wonderful worlds and the different outfits that I wore in a few. Mostly I miss my many friends that I made on my adventure like Leon, Yuffie and even Axel. Hmm.. Axel. Normally when I think of that name I feel sad but it's Roxas who's sad. It's odd but lately I have felt sort of empty, as if my heart is empty. I haven't felt Roxas' presence in my heart for a while now. Did something happen to my heart that I'm not aware of? I felt fine after Riku and I went through the door of light and landed in the ocean here after defeating Xemnas.

"Sora?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see the Gummi Ship landing on the shore not too far from us.

"You seemed deep in thought which is extremely odd for you." My aquamarine eyed friend sneered, getting off the tree and stretching.

"You're less of a jerk which is heaps odd for you!" I retorted as I jumped off the tree as well, landing on the sand with a gentle thud of my black and yellow shoes.

He gave me a gentle shove and I took off running to the ship.

"Race ya!" I called back, laughing as I sprinted.

I heard Riku's footsteps behind me making me smile.

There was no way that I was going to let him win like he used to.

I cheered as I touched the Gummi Ship's cool metal surface first.

"I win, I win! Champion! Uh-huh!" I declared as I fist-pumped the air.

"*puff* Cheater. *puff*" Riku muttered as he took his white, yellow, blue short-sleeved jacket off and threw it to the sand.

Is it just me or does he look better with just his black, zip-up vest on? Huh? What the HELL am I thinking? Now's not the time to be thinking about appearances even if it is Mr-Perfect-Looking. Snap out of it Sora!

"You nearly always cheat thank you very much. Why can't I?" I replied, folding my arms behind my head in a relaxing position.

Our conversation was interrupted as the Gummi Ship's ramp opened to reveal two chipmunks wearing yellow uniforms.

"Chip! Dale!" I exclaimed as I ran up the ramp and stopped in front of them.

They smiled and formally saluted me to which I laughed.

"Hey Sora!" They both said in union, "Hey Riku!"

The silverette came to stand on my left and he nodded in approval.

I kneeled down to them to get a better view and I asked, "So what brings you two here?"

"We have a letter!" Dale said. "From the King!" Chip finished, handing me a rolled up paper with the King's seal on it.

"It's for both of you." They added.

I smiled and nodded, standing back up straight. Riku looked over my shoulder as I unrolled the crisp paper gently and began to read quietly.

'Dear my loyal friends, Sora and Riku

I have a mission for the both of you and only you.

The Corner Stone of Light has been targeted and I am

unable to defend it.

I have other business to attend to.

Disney Castle will be empty once you arrive as everyone

has been moved to Radiant Garden for safety reasons.

Chip and Dale will be your transport.

I sincerely hope that you both will accept this mission as

your duties of Keyblade Bearers.

Thank you.

-King Mickey'

"What do you think Ku?" I asked my best friend, turning my head to his direction.

He looked at me, contemplating.

"I think that this mission might help me redeem myself." He finally replied.

Redeem himself? He's done enough already. Surely he isn't still blaming himself for giving into the darkness. Why do you always punish yourself Riku?

"What do you mean?" I asked, acting like I didn't already know what he meant.

He averted his aquamarine eyes away from me and to the ground.

"I've done so many things, hurt so many people and I've hurt you. Do you know how it feels to get taken over by darkness and harm those you care about? I accepted the darkness so easy.." He exclaimed, hands clenching into fists.

Oh Riku. You need to learn that I'm stronger than I look and I forgive easy. I forgave you ever since I saw you on the other side of that door on our first adventure. I missed you so much after that.

"I sort of know how it feels. I did become a Heartless in Hollow Bastion after all and my Anti Form is darkness as well. I've hurt you before too, without knowing it. I accidently made you feel like I forgot about you when I teamed up with Donald and Goofy." I replied, voice gentle with emotion.

I guess I've made lots of mistakes too.

Riku moved his gaze and our eyes locked, my heart pounding hard in my chest. In his eyes I could see sorrow and an emotion I couldn't identify but I felt oddly happy.

I smiled broadly at him and his pale lips formed into a slight smile.

"I'll go if you go. There's no way I'm letting you go off without me again!" I said as put an arm around his shoulders.

He's a head taller than me.

"Deal." He replied.

It seemed that while we were talking, Chip and Dale had gone back in the Gummi Ship to give us some privacy because we found them in the sleeping quarters.

"Riku and I have decided to accept the mission." I said cheerfully.

"That's great!" Dale said.

"We'll leave tomorrow so you have time to say goodbye and pack your gear." Chip added.

Riku and I nodded.

I can't wait to travel in the Gummi Ship again and see Disney Castle again! I wonder if Riku is excited too?

Chapter End

*yawn* Too many thunderstorms keeping me up these days.

Chapters ahead may get longer and shorter depending on what happens.

SoRiku will develop over time. Be patient and more pairings ahead.

Hint: Sora is my fav character so most pairings will be based around him possibly.

POVs might change from character to character but I like writing in Sora's POV.

:D

Woah! Just saw a huge flash of lightning!

Guess I won't be sleeping tonight.

*Rain* Oh come on!


End file.
